Harry Potter and the Passion Within
by Persephone Potter
Summary: Harry Potter and Katie Larson are in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and they are pregnant. What if something happens and how did they get in this state? Rated 'R for brief sexual content. R&R!


"Harry!! Harry dear! Where ARE you!" Katie yelled through their house, looking in each room she passed by for her husband. Her extremely large stomach prevented her from getting a foot close to things, and now that she was eight and a half months pregnant, that could be good.  
  
"I'm coming dear!!" Harry said, wrapping a towel low on his waist and going to find Katie. He ventured to the end of the corridor where he found her. "Yes, baby?" he said, kissing her.  
  
"How did we get here? I mean, we are SIXTEEN and going to have a baby." She asked him.  
  
"I suppose.. I dunno....?" Harry said, scratching his head.  
  
_Flash back begins  
  
"Harry?! Are you sure that we can do this?" a very excited Katie asked him.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like it's going to kill us." Harry said, getting on the bed, and pulling Katie down with him.  
  
"Fine. You know what, Harry?" Katie asked him, unbuttoning his black shirt, and then pulling it off.  
  
"What?" Harry inquired, busily entertaining himself by kissing Katie's neck.  
  
"I think I love you." She said, looking down at her knees.  
  
Harry then lifted her chin up with his fingers so that her eyes were aligned with his and said, "I love you, too."  
  
Harry then entertained himself by taking off Katie's shirt, and throwing it across the room, resulting in it landing near the lavoratory. Now it was Katie's turn to remove an item of clothing from Harry's body. She ran her hand down his chiseled abs and then unbuckled his belt, took it off, and threw it somewhere in the room. She was now busily rubbing his abdominals, and sending her fingers down the vertebrae on his back. Meanwhile, Harry had removed her jeans in which she wore earlier. She now had on nothing but her bra, in which was patterned with little flowers, and her underwear, in which were pink and said 'punk' on the front. Katie blushed at this and then watched Harry. He had his boxers on, (which were blue checkered), and nothing else. He quickly got under the covers, because it was cold... But it was about to get OH so hot. Katie scooted under the covers, where then, Harry removed his boxers and laid them beside the bed. She then removed her left over garments, and laid them on HER side of the bed. She lay there for a minute, clutching the covers tight, so was to not get cold.  
  
"So. What now." She said, knowing what was next.  
  
"Erm... this..." Harry said, kissing her, and then doing something on her spine with his fingers that made her tingle all over. He then shifted his weight so that he faced her instead of up.  
  
"So.. now we... well.. yeah." He said, knowing that she knew what was next.  
  
"Ok then." She said, getting closer to him. They then started to kiss each other absentmindedly, Harry just in time taking off his glasses. It seemed like they had kissed each other for hours, and indeed they had. Harry now decided that he wanted to make the first move. He then rolled on top of Katie, into an awkward position, and talked to her. Besides, Harry weighed in at almost 190 lbs, and she was only a fragile 117 lbs.  
  
"Gosh Harry, you do weigh a lot. Most of it's muscle though." she said, kissing his arm. She was now trapped under Harry's strong, amazing body, and was rather enjoying it. He was on top of her, but his weight wasn't on her, therefore, they couldn't do it.  
  
"Oh, Harry, just get on with it won't you!" she told him, and he gently let down. Katie yelped in pain, but stopped because of the scared look on Harry's face.  
  
"What? Did I hurt you? Are you OK?" He said, looking at her, and observing her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now. Get on with it!" she said, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Harry finally put the rest of his weight on her and slid into her. "Sorry! Just tell me if I hurt you." Harry said, kissing her more and more passionately.  
  
"I'm fine!" she lied. Truth was, it hurt. It hurt REALLY bad.  
  
After a while of making out and a various sort of other things, he gently got out and got dressed. She then got dressed, too.  
  
It was definitely awkward for the next few days, in which she had her physical done. Katie sat on the sofa, waiting for the doctor to call, when, finally, the telephone did ring. "Hello? Yes. Yes. OH MY GOD!! Really?! Thank you SOOO much!!" Katie said excitedly, and Harry came into the hall.  
  
"What was that on about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry... Um.. I dunno how to tell you this... but... um.. I'm going to come straight out with it. Harry, I'm pregnant."  
  
End Flashback_


End file.
